Talk:Fū
Fū's Clan Now that we know that Fū can use a hiden technique, should we make a note/seperate section under the heading Fū's Clan? :Few things: the hijutsu may be a tailed beast skill, secondly, nothing is known of the supposed clan so there's nothing to create an article about. Also, knowing a secret technique doesn't automatically mean you're part of a clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Right. Now that you mention it, Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique might be a tailed beast skill, given the fact that the tailed beast sealed inside her is Chōmei. Well, thanks for clearing that up! :) :::Unless I missed something, why don't we list that as a tailed beast skill too? It's unconfirmed, I know, but so is Ink Creation isn't it? I don't remember it ever being stated to come from Gyuki, even if it appears as obvious, an assumption is still an assumption though. To someone else, it may be obvious that Fuu's powder thingy comes from Choumei. "omg, spits ink = octopus power, must be from Gyuki" "omg, scale powder = insect reference, must be from Choumei" Jiraiya could spit oil, he didn't have a toad biju in him--Elveonora (talk) 14:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::You're kindof contradicting your point. "Jiraiya could spit oil, he didn't have a toad biju in him", similarly what if Fū could use the technique and it wasn't related to Chōmei? Meaning she could use the technique without Choumei sealed in her.. And as for Ink Creation, take a look at its parent jutsu Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold, there it says "Using the ink generating ability granted by the Eight-Tails.." ::::No, you misunderstood, my point is that we don't know if either of them is or isn't a tailed beast skill, the article is written by us, remember? Under the assumption that ink comes from Gyuki. So the scale powder as well may or may not come from Choumei, so why should we list one as a tailed beast skill but the other one not? Either both or none, especially since Jiraiya could turn chakra into oil, so likewise, it can be the same thing for Killer B, turning his own chakra into ink and not using his tailed beast's power for that.--Elveonora (talk) 15:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right. So you're saying that the Gyūki's Ink Generating Ability has not been confirmed yet and so either both have to be classified under Tailed Beast Skill or both shouldn't be.. Actually you do have a point, but I feel the ink generating ability belongs to the Gyūki and not Killer B because that's the basic theme of the Gyūki (octopus).. But ofcourse, you may have a counter point saying that the Gyūki isn't exactly an octopus but a hybrid.. Yeah, well you do have a point. Exactly. Just because it's half-Ox/half-Octopus doesn't mean the ink thingy is its ability. Killer B could have developed it to go with his Biju's "theme" just like Jiraiya spat oil as a "toad hermit" In other words, it's wrong we list Ink Creation as a tailed beast skill since even if likely, it's still unconfirmed and with the same level of "evidence" we have both for and against in case of scale powder, we don't list it. Also even if Killer B used Ink Creation while being transformed into the beast, was it him in control of the body or the beast at the time? If the former, then Gyuki isn't a user.--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I see no reason to make a clan. The only reason we don't list that as a tailed beast skill is because it had Hiden in it, which makes it rather go against common sense. Ink creation is considered a tailed beast skill because Kisame linked the skill to the Eight-Tails, something like "you really are an octopus" or similar. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's true, but his statement was vague. It didn't explain the source of his ink ability, only that it's octopus themed. Killer B is less of an "octopus" than Jiraiya was a toad, Orochimaru a snake and Kisame himself a shark ._. unless it's been stated somewhere that Gyuki can produce ink, I hope you admit it's kinda speculative to pass it as a tailed beast skill while it may not be one. Again the Jiraiya oil comparison, since chakra can be converted into such a substance, why not ink?--Elveonora (talk) 00:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Sometimes common sense should come into play. With the exception of lightning based and sword based techniques, everything B does is from the Eight-Tails. The Eight-Tails is a giant octopus. Octopuses produce ink. B spits ink. Common. Sense.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::League of Legends distraction. Anyway as I was about to say, unless something is clearly due to an outside source, such as Han's steam armor or Ukataka's soap bubble ninjutsu, common sense tells us that the animal like abilities jinchuriki have come from the tailed beast that are sealed within them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Yay! So Fuu's too? Also common sense isn't a good argument, it's "common" meaning we all are correct because our subjective opinion makes perfect sense to us? 0_0 Something being seemingly sensible doesn't make it true though. Facts require evidence, not sentiments--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::And "common sense" is when something is so damn obvious that only if you plan to seriously ignore things can you not see it. For example, it is common sense to not run out in the middle of a busy high way. Or it is common sense to know that the bark you saw coming from the place where a human and a dog is standing is coming from the dog. ::::Now in terms of Fu and her Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique, this is most likely not a Tailed Beast Skill, not that it is Hiden, but because beetles don't have scales. Bug Bite however, lawl obvious. Now as for a Fu's Clan, I would personally be against adding it, mainly because the only thing that it could have is 1) Fu was a member. 2) The Hiding in Scale Powder, and 3) Nothing else is known about it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, the idea of Fū's clan was dropped 4 or 5 posts ago.. the current argument was about the techniques coming under the category Hiden or Tailed Beast Skill, and now even that has been solved. So I guess there's no real need to continue this argument.. 12:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Picture No real rush or anything, but when Naruto met the jinchuriki within the mental world, was there a shot of Fu that made her look less Murder-Creeper?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC)